Illusions
by Kuraiyosei
Summary: You're just nothing but a normal, innocent, and naive waitress who works at the cafe. There on your work you met D.Spade - who wants nothing but to taint you. But then a relationship has been formed. What will happen now? D.Spade x Reader Insert
1. Name

"I never got to know your name, you know…"

You said while handing the cup of coffee to the dark haired Illusionist – who is considered to be your regular costumer. The other customers in the café you're working on didn't bother to take a single glance at your customer.

Not that you know the danger from this man anyways. You're a complete naïve twenty-one years old woman whom the person right in front of you wants to taint.

The others – including your boss don't understand how you could approach a killer – a _Mafioso _to be exact, without feeling scared at all. That's why when your boss found out that you're completely oblivious at whom the man is – they decided to have you as bait – so that they wouldn't lose their lives.

Placing the porcelain teacup back down into the saucer, the dark haired Illusionist opened his eyes and smirked.

"I will tell you, only if you take a seat."

He said mentioning to the chair across him, and with that you comply – even though you know you shouldn't be doing it. But something with this man simply made you comply with his demand.

"So, what's your name, sir?"

The said Illusionist's smirk widens, letting out a chuckle.

"You may call me _Demon Spade, _dear."

Hearing his name, your body tensed – you had heard of him. _Demon Spade _is the Mafioso whom everyone feared for their lives afraid that he might curse them with his glare. And seeing your reaction made him stood up and leaned close to you, lifting your chin with his thumb and index finger, lips almost touching – his eyes piercing to yours as if he could see your very soul.

Everyone in the café tensed, wandering what's going to happen to you. Though they're worried – they're afraid that if they glance at him – they would lose their lives.

_"Are you afraid?"_

He asked in his smooth voice, and you simply blinked as you stared in his eyes. It was then a moment later you realized how close your faces are, making a delicate rose hue crept upon your face.

"No. I am not."

You answered and his smirk widens, before letting go of your face and placed his hand atop your head. The others – including your boss – were surprised that the Illusionist did not do anything to you. That was then his smirk turned into a smile.

"Good. I wouldn't want to lose you just because you found out who I really am, dear [Name]. Not that I will let you run away that easily anyway, seeing as you entered my world of Illusions the moment you approached me…"


	2. A Date

"[Name]."

You heard his familiar voice as the door at the café opened, making you smile knowing already who the newly entered customer is.

Turning to face the dark haired Illusionist, you smiled as you walked toward his table.

"Yes, Spade?"

Hearing what you called him made him smirked and arches a brow, and you can't help but wonder why he's smirking at you, until you realized what you called him and blushed – before bowing apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I-I decided to call you _Spade _because _Demon Spade _is so… long.."

You didn't even get a chance to notice that he stood up from his seat, until you felt hands on your shoulders making you looked up at him. He gently pushed you down on the seat before going back to his.

"Don't worry, [Name]. I'm not objecting your decision. I was about to tell you to call me , but if you want to call me Spade, well, Spade_-sama _will do well."

The blush on your face darken, making the said Mafioso with you laughed attracting the other customer's attention. It was then you finally decided to clear your throat and speak.

"May I get you anything, _Spade-sama?_"

The way his name rolled off your tongue made him smile, before he shook his head 'no'. You can't help but wonder what he's doing here if he's not ordering anything, and as if reading your mind – he turned away from you and cleared his throat.

"Will you go out with me?"

The words that he said stunned you, not believing what you just heard.

"P-pardon?"

You asked, making him turned to face you and look directly in your eyes.

"Will you go out with me, [Name]?"

He repeated and you remained quiet for a moment, before a small smile formed upon your lips as you nodded slowly.

"Of course, I'd love to."


	3. The Vongola

Biting your lower lip, you hugged tightly the arm of the dark haired Illusionist with you making him chuckle, as he stopped walking and turned to face you – lifting your chin up so that you're looking on those eyes.

"Are you scared, [Name]?"

He asked gently, making you gulped. You want to say 'no', but then he'd know you'd be lying, and lying is not a part of you. So instead, you let out a shaky breath and slowly nod.

"J-just a little. W-what if… t-they d-doesn't accept me?"

You asked in a whisper making Spade chuckle amused, before giving your hand a squeeze.

"You have nothing to worry, my dear [Name]. Everything will be fine. I'm sure they will accept you."

And with that, you and Spade entered the Vongola Masion, going at the living room where everyone was surprisingly there. You hid behind Spade making him chuckle, attracting the other Guardian's attention.

Upon noticing his arrival, Giotto stood up and smiled at the man.

"You've finally arrived, Spade. Where were you?"

The Vongola Primo asked, and then noticed a figure right behind Spade, making him walked at the said figure curiously only to see a woman around the age of twenty-one. A smile formed upon his lips as he bowed at you.

"Ah, hello, Miss. I am Giotto. May I ask what's yours?"

Letting go of the grasped from your boyfriend's shirt, you smiled shyly at the man in front of you and bowed lightly.

"I-I'm [Name]. I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you, Vongola Primo."

The others, out of curiosity walked towards you as well, making you shyly hid behind Spade – who simply laughs at the cuteness of the way you act. You could feel their eyes staring at you curiously.

"Now, now… you guys are making my lover feel uncomfortable."

Spade stated and the other Vongola Guardians stared at Spade with wide eyes, then their gaze turned to you – then back to Spade. Giotto smiled, as he held his hand out.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, Spade."

Shaking the hand of Vongola Primo, Spade smiled at his Boss, while his other hand gave yours a squeeze assuring you that everything's alright.

"Thank you, Vongola Primo."


	4. First Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I always had the impression of laughing just like Mukuro 'kufufu-ing'. _

hr

It has always been a habit that as a good boyfriend, Spade would walk you home after your shift. Mainly it's because he want to spend more time with you, and it's dangerous to walk alone by yourself at night.

Turning to face the Illusionist as you two stand outside your house, you bowed at the man lightly. A thing he found amusing seeing you're still shy and modest just like the first time he met you.

"T-thanks for walking me home, Spade. W-would you like to come in?"

Spade chuckle as he lift your chin up and leaned closer making you blushed, his eyes boring into yours before gazing at your lips.

"Silly [Name], you need your rest. I don't want you to get sick, so I will let you sleep early tonight. And, as much as I want to spend more time with you tonight, I can't. Giotto called us for a meeting."

A frown formed upon the man's lips, obviously upset that he has to leave you early – and obviously not liking the idea of having a meeting while he knew he could have spent his precious time with you.

You opened your mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance as you felt pressure on your lips. Upon realizing that he's kissing you, a blushed crept upon your face and you close your eyes as you kissed back at the man – shyly – while wrapping your arms around his neck.

The feeling of his lips against yours still lingers there when the kiss ended, and seeing your blush made the Illusionist smirk.

"I must go now, [Now]. I'll see you tomorrow."

He quickly pecks your lips, catching you off guard once again, and then walks away before you can say anything. Not that you will be able to speak because of shock anyways – so you quickly went inside your house and leaned against the door – both hands covering your red face.

Sliding down on the floor, you placed your hands above your heart which is still beating faster. A sigh escaped your lips before the blush on your face came back.

"Damn it Spade! Now I won't be able to sleep thinking about my first kiss!"

**EXTENDED ENDING**

The Illusionist Mafioso's smirked widen just thinking about [Name]'s flushed face right when he kissed her. One thing he has in mind is that he will make sure to get her _addicted_.

"Spade? Why are you smirking? Is there something you want to share with us?"

Cue Spade laughing like the Illusionist from the Tenth Vongola generation '_kufufu-ing_'.


	5. New Home

It was quite a surprise to you when one night, Spade came to your house with other Vongola members standing right behind him. First, you were on panicked wondering what's going on, but seeing those glint in his eyes and that amused grin made you stop.

"Spade? W-what's going on?"

Finally calming down a little, Spade wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to his body, and kissed your forehead gently.

"Well, we're here to take your things, help you packed your clothes, since you're moving with me in the Vongola Mansion."

You blinked, wondering if you've been hearing things or not. But the looked on Spade's eyes were serious, making you sighed and open the door, letting him and the others enter your apartment.

They take all the important things you're going to need, while you and Spade went to your room and started packing your clothes, which made it easier for you to finished since Spade was helping you packed everything.

After packing your clothes, you and Spade walked out of the apartment, getting in the car.

A yawn escaped your lips, as you rested your head on Spade's shoulder while closing your eyes; his arm snaked around your shoulder, ruffling your hair while you sleep.

He didn't bother waking you up once you arrived at the Vongola Mansion, as he carried you bridal style instead. The other members of the mafia right behind him are carrying your bag. He was greeted by Giotto who smiled at your sleeping form, but G. chuckled at him.

"I told you, you shouldn't have bothered your woman this late."

G. said, and Lampo let out a yawn as he lay on the sofa, before he stood up and saw your sleeping form, a grin formed upon his lips.

"Oh! [Name] is here!"

He cheered loudly, earning a good smack on the head from G.

"Don't be so loud, you lazy cow!"

Lampo ran off, crying loudly making the others chuckle. Excusing himself, Spade made his way to your and his room that you two are going to share, and placed you gently on the bed the moment you woke up, only few words were shared.

"Spade?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"To your new home."


	6. Smile

Opening your sleepy eyes, you rubbed the sleepiness off before you sat up – but was only pulled back to bed by the force on your waist.

Looking at what pulled you, you turned to look at your side to see a smiling face of Demon Spade making you smiled back and lay on the bed once again. His arms wrapped protectively around your waist as he pulled you even closer to him – before giving you a kiss on your forehead.

"Good morning, [Name]…"

He softly murmured, making you close your eyes and sigh in bliss. You still can't believe that you ended up falling in love to a fearsome Mafioso, but you weren't complaining either. In fact, no one thought you would end up dating a Mafioso – especially someone like Demon Spade.

"Good morning…"

You greet back, your eyes still close as sleepiness was taking over your consciousness once again. But that soon vanished when you felt him playing with your hair, making you smile and opened your eyes once again.

"Don't sleep now. It's time for breakfast…"

His smile returned making your heart skip a beat. His smile which he's willing to share with you, _and only you. _


	7. Guy Talk

"So, what do you plan now?"

G.'s question made Demon Spade let out a groan, whether it's from nervousness or annoyance – none of them would know.

"I'm going to propose, of course!"

He almost yelled – thankfully the door was soundproof so that not a single person would hear what they were talking about. Alaude stared at Demon Spade amused, seeing the man – his rival – getting nervous and losing his confidence for the first time; it seriously is unlike him.

"So, you're really serious with your relationship with [Name]-chan?"

Giotto for some reason decided to make fun of the Illusionist, but deep inside he was actually surprised and happy. He knew Demon Spade for a long time, normally – Demon Spade is the type of person who would manipulate every woman he met to get what he want, and then leave them after that.

The Primo had to admit, that when Demon Spade introduced [Name] to them as his lover; he's concerned that the First Vongola Illusionist was just toying her and soon enough, break her heart. What scared him the most is the fact that [Name] look so fragile and innocent.

But now, hearing the dangerous Illusionist said that he's planning to propose to [Name] made him actually relieve.

"Of course I am! Sure, when I first met her I just want to taint her but… but... ah fuck it! I'm not use at saying those stupid cheesy stuffs!"

He complained before he headdesk, their Rain Guardian chuckling at him.

"But then, most women love it when their man says sweet stuffs, right?"

let out another groan, but this time it's because of approval. Lampo, the Vongola's First Lightning Guardian miraculously did not sleep like what he normally does.

"Hmm… how about taking her to a dinner and propose to her?"

Though Lampo suggested a good idea, is still a Mafioso and has a lot of enemies. Meaning once an enemy saw them in a public restaurant, they might ruin his supposed to be proposal and [Name] might get hurt. It's absolutely the thing he does not want to happen to [Name].

"No. I think I have the perfect plan."

This caught their attention, and G. arched a brow, letting out a 'tch'.

"Good luck, man. You'll need it."

As expected from G.

"_I know_."

"You have all my blessings, ."

That, of course – is from their supportive Vongola Boss; Giotto.


	8. Payback

Arriving at work at seven in the morning, you began cleaning the café while your other co-workers began baking pastries and other food as well that the café usually serve in the morning. It was already eight in the morning when the café opened, and customers immediately filled inside.

While busy serving the customers, another mob of men in black entered the café making you worried knowing they're Mafioso. About to walk to them to ask if they want anything, your eyes widen then they pulled out a gun and fired at no one – instantly making most of the customers to ran away and some ducked under the table.

Quickly running and hiding behind the counter, you could hear most of them laugh. Until you heard the voice of the person which you assume must be their leader.

"Kill any man you will see, and take those beautiful women with us. We're going to have our fun this time."

"Yes, boss."

The next thing you knew, you could hear screams of man and woman. The men obviously being killed and women obviously being dragged against their own will. You stayed quiet hoping they wouldn't find you and kill you.

Not knowing what to you, you grabbed the phone in your pocket to dial Spade's number, but you halt seeing the feet in front of you making your eyes widen.

"Well, well, well… look who I found, just the girl we've been looking for."

Grabbing you by your wrist, the man let out a chuckle.

"Boss, I've found her!"

A fair of footsteps suddenly made its way toward you. A tall man, around his middle thirties stood in front of you. His crimson eyes glaring into you, his strong large hand grasping your face studying whether they got the right person.

A terrifying smirk formed upon his lips, before turning to his comrades.

"It's her. Take her with us. We'll make sure that _bastard_ is going to pay for what _he_ had done."


	9. Going to Hell

_,_

_I have your lover, and if you still want to see her alive – and untouched, you better get in the warehouse near where we fought two weeks ago. However, if you didn't come or if you arrive late – not only she will lose her life, but our other hostages as well. You have two hours starting from now, right after you read this letter. And don't bring any of the Vongola Guardians with you._

_You better hurry, your lover is beautiful and innocent. It's hard not to touch her…_

* * *

Clenching his fist resulting for the papyrus paper to crumpled, the first Vongola Mist Guardian stood up and left leaving the Vongola Mansion, obviously not going to their meeting.

He's sure that everyone is going to understand the reason why he couldn't come to attend the meeting. [Name] is more important to him, and he wouldn't let any-fucking-one touch what is rightfully _his._

Just thinking about those bastards touching [Name] and treating her wrong was enough to make his blood boil, to the point that Spade want to kill the person he's going to see or stand on his way. But he knew he has to restrain himself or else he might end up killing _innocent _people instead.

If they want them to fight with him hand to hand, or gun – he's willing to do that and be a man. However, if someone dares to do something wrong to his [Name] he will be the devil himself.

_And someone's going to hell…_

He will make sure to take that person to hell with him and make him suffer in the most painful way.

Hurrying his pace, he wants nothing than to arrive there on time, kill the motherfuckers and take [Name] back home with him.


	10. Thoughts

_And you can't help but wondered… what's going to happen now?_

Will he come and save you from these Mafioso? You can't help but let the fear take over you seeing those men rape those other women right in front of you, and then killed them in the most torturous way.

They would force the bottle of wine inside their anus, stabbed their eyes with stick, and then shoot them on the neck helplessly. You didn't know what to do. What if they do that to you, next?

You silently prayed, hoping that wouldn't happen to you. And then a thought crossed your mind; if these Mafioso does that brutal thing…. Does that mean does the same to others?

Inside, you're hoping that he wouldn't do such a thing to people, but you knew – that since he is _still_ a Mafioso, after all - it's possible that he do things just like these terrifying men do.

Too many thoughts running in your mind that confuses you even more and you let the tear's you've been holding back to fall. There is nothing wrong if you cry.

_What did you get yourself into?_

Your train of thoughts suddenly cut off when the door of the warehouse flies open, and there – standing on his all glory is the First Vongola Mist Guardian – the look he was giving them and his aura set to kill.

_Someone's going to die… for sure._

You just hope that no matter what… it won't be .


	11. Right Choice

_The moment that takes a step forward, the Mafioso began firing, and you could only close your eyes – praying for his safety._

"_Kufufu_~ and here I thought you're all going to fight like a man. I guess I was wrong."

Just as the flame of his Vongola ring appears, the Boss of the Mafia Family who held you captive, grabbed you forcibly in your wrist forcing you to stood up, his arm wrapped around your neck – while his hand pointed the gun on your head catching 's attention making him stop from attacking.

The man who was holding you chuckled before licking his lips.

"Oh~? Why'd you stop, Demon Spade? Are you afraid that if you attacked my men…. I would hurt your beloved woman?"

He just stood there, trying to remain calm in order to have you back safe. The man let out a chuckle once again.

"Which you do prefer, Demon Spade? You fight my men – resulting this woman to suffer, or… you will obediently put your gun down, and let us beat you – so that no harm will be done to this woman? Hmm?"

Your eyes widen in fear, making you gulp and tried to remain calm.

"Y-you can't be serious! S-Spade… kill them! Don't worry about me!"

You screamed, wishing that he would just listen to you. You no longer cared if they hurt you, as long as it's not Demon Spade who will be hurt! He's Mafia family needs him, and besides, he could find someone else better than you.

"Are you idiot? I **will never** let anyone hurt you, [Name]. I don't care if it cost me my damn life, as long as you're safe."

With that, he did what he believed is the right thing; placing his gun down into the ground and advancing forward. The men from the enemy's family surrounding him, smirking at the Vongola Mist Guardian. With that, they beat him up right in front of you, ignoring your cries of plead for them to stop.

With each punch, and each kick he took; he didn't bother fighting back. He knew he did the right choice in order to have you safe.


	12. All That Matter

_If there's a single word or so to describle Demon Spade, that would be; bloody messed up._

Almost half of his face is covered with his own blood, he could barely open his eyes, he could no longer breathe properly seeing as his nose was covered with dried blood, his lips swollen from the punches and kicks he got.

It pained you a lot, just by watching him suffer and gets even more beaten up because of you. Their boss – who now left you in the corner – grabbed the Illusionist by his hair, before shoving his head down to the drums full of water almost drowning the man.

Just hearing their wicked laughter over Spade is enough to make you sick, you want to curse them and just hope for them to die in the most painful way – much more painful than Satan would make them suffer.

And seeing him like that, so weak, and unable to fight… you can't help but blame yourself for getting him into this kind of mess.

One of them walked toward you and cut the rope that held your hands and feet, before they walked out of the warehouse leaving the barely conscious Spade on the ground. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you weakly made your way toward the laying man on the floor, kneeling down beside him and placing his head in your lap gently, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

"I'm sorry…"

You weakly mumbled, not bothering to wipe away the now freshly fallen tears in your eyes. Your breathing stopped when you felt his fingers wiped your tears for you instead, his eyes barely opened as he looked at you weakly, giving you a weak, broken smile.

"D-don't be. Y-you're safe… a-and its a-all that matter…"


End file.
